


Squirmy Little Tubes

by ToxicSpeka



Series: Eldritch!Gordon Hates Everyone [2]
Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Au of sorts, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, The rest of the science team is there theyre just hardly mentioned, darnolds potions are gross man, eldritch!Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicSpeka/pseuds/ToxicSpeka
Summary: Gordon needed a new arm, so he had to improvise.
Series: Eldritch!Gordon Hates Everyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908052
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Squirmy Little Tubes

**Author's Note:**

> Not as graphic as the last, but defo Not Healthy  
> Also like, the titles i come up with on the fly they mean next to nothing when it comes to the fic but they're somewhat relevant

Benrey had been mumbling, as Gordon expected he would. Unsure what he was even saying, as neither Bubby nor Tommy either believed or listened to him. Good. They shouldn't. Not like he even cared about Bubby, he spoke to him normally, he had been locked away in his tube anyway so he got  _ some _ sort of revenge, but still. He had the right to be pissed.

Rocking back and forth on the unsteady feet, Gordon let himself fall to his knees. It was odd, staring down the fucking  _ barrel _ full of some-- some  _ concoction _ this locked up scientist poured together like a kid under the bathroom cabinet. That's… oh boy, that's probably what he did. Oh no.

"Gordon knows how to suck and he does it well!" Benrey's annoying voice rattled through his head, and he fell for it, snapping his head up with a tearce laugh.

"Don't you tell me what I know about  _ suckin' _ ." He joked back, waving the bastard off. Though, by seeing the shock and recognition that crossed Benrey's face, he knew something had slipped out of place. Whoops. Kinda hard to keep everything together when you're like,  _ slowly dying _ and all.

No need to think about that. Pressing his lips to the (luckily cleaned) spout of the barrel, he drew the liquid into his mouth, planning on just gunning it down his throat like a fucked up beer bong.

Right away, he was assaulted with the taste of  _ bad _ . Just, horrible, it tasted like… Raw meat? But watered down. Sweet meat water. As if someone covered a frozen steak in sugar and unthawed it in stale lukewarm water, with only a  _ touch _ of rust. It made him recoil and gag, body retching but nothing coming up.  _ God _ it was terrible. He spouted nonsense around choking more of it down, trying to make his brain catch up to whatever Darnold had just given him.

It wasn't poison, and didn't  _ hurt _ , it was just… gross and bad. What was this even supposed to do? How much was he supposed to drink, the  _ entire _ thing? Darnold didn't seem to know, and he  _ gave _ it to him. Hell, there weren't any test subjects down here unless he somehow rounded up a soldier or two to drink some unknown fluid, so it was probably a dud. A gross, warm dud.

But, hey, there was an opportunity, so he was going to take it. Just had to… ham it up, a little.

There was no use in replacing his arm, his body  _ clearly _ didn't know how to form one right now. The lethal combination of collected stress over the days and of holding back reforming his missing arm right away did wonders in ruining his body's ability to focus. He could probably make something resembling a hand, but really, he just needed to hold a gun.

That was his main concern right now, a gun. Wait... Could he  _ make _ a gun? Never tried replicating metal, but then again, he never had to endure severe limb injury for so long before. First time for everything.

The slowing flow of blood gushed from his wound and Gordon closed his eyes. Always the first step, had to get blood pumping again, unclotting half-dead veins and putting them to work. Flesh twisted and hardened into tough plating and scales, diamond hard claws laced themselves over each tube of material. It wasn't metal, but it would work. His body tried to make joints, because  _ obviously _ this limb needed to move, but he simply let the bones splinter, shards overlapping each other in a crude fashion of stability. Tendons wrapped around whatever they could reach, coiling into springs behind each barrel of his new weapon. Blood easily turned corrosive, dissolving the material of the HEV suit to try to mimic it further. Attach it to his arm, hold the 'gun' in place.

It turned in a way no limb should ever turn, whirred to life before his very ears, so Gordon finally opened his eyes to look down at what he barely accomplished.

Oh fuck.

That was a gun.

A crude minigun or  _ something _ but it was  _ not _ an arm, the furthest from an arm possible. Yeah no he-- he couldn't play this off.

Somehow, he'd fallen, sputtering on his own breath and the last of that potion sticking to his teeth.

"The fuck…" He whispered, too low for anyone to hear. His voice wavered as he picked it up, looking at the drum dripping the rest of that horrible concoction. Not like it did anything, but it's still somewhat disjointing to see the man's obvious hard work going down the drain.

Dr. Coomer expressed shock and horror, and he winced at his voice. Alright, he knew it looked fucked up, but it wasn't  _ that _ bad. They should be lucky he allowed them to see it.

Bubby screamed out a curse, asking what it was attached to his arm, and sure that was a semi valid question, he had half a mind to just curve a dent out of the scientist's skull right now. No, he just… he didn't want to deal with Bubby.

" _ nice!!! _ " 

Benrey.

His voice held excitement for reasons, too many reasons. Like he finally had evidence for what he possibly proclaimed he saw that while ago. That wasn't right, it was clearly Darnold's potion. It fucked up his body, somehow. Something gross.

"Woah, what is this? What-- what is this  _ tube _ ?" The barrels had fused together without his looking, probably to hold itself together more. As he moved his arm, it remained stiff, unyielding. Almost like a real weapon was attached to his arm.

He wasn't sure how he was even carrying a conversation, a lot of everything was fucked up. He just grew a fucking  _ gun _ for an arm, and he had already lost a lot of blood, and he was just  _ dizzy _ . Dizzy, tired, but absolutely buzzed with an energy he knew shouldn't be there. Maybe Darnold hadn't entirely lied and gave him some sort of weird powerade energy drink mixture. At least he had some more energy to get the rest of the day done.

Luckily, everyone bought it. All he asked.

Sure, there was some terror disguised by jokes, but that was expected. Couldn't live without a bit of humour carrying them on. Of course, it led to a lot of misfires and drawn out shooting, simply from being unused to having grown a weapon. The kickback was exhilarating, though!

Plus, it was fun to unload his fingernail-bullets (as Darnold called them. He was right-- as much as the scientist was joking, he was actually correct) into the wall, decimate the floor and ceiling with just the raw energy to destroy. Felt good. Too good. Just wanted to  _ attack _ .

Bubby found some sort of gun and he goaded him on to try it out, and when the scientist disappeared from view, Gordon tried to hide his excitement. Really did. He rathered Darnold join them than tag along with the traitor for any longer, until Bubby popped back into reality with a mighty scream of anguish. Sounded nice. Wish he could hear it a bit more.

Or, he wished he could tear into Benrey's awfully smug face again and watch his skin flay and shred apart in front of him. Wanted to fight like a true man, using only his nails, fists, and teeth, but Benrey would never go down from it. Had to settle for aiming his gun point blank to his forehead as Benrey gasped about him killing people.

What of it? He killed. Everyone killed.

He just wished he could kill  _ him _ , though. It just wasn't time, and Benrey hadn't been alone with him long enough for him to be able to choke him out for good and finally have a calm day for once.

"I wish I could kill  _ you _ !" He spat, eyes glinting dangerously as he unloaded a spray of bullets across his face, ripping away all sense of humanity to it as printer ink- like blood sprayed around them. He felt fangs jut out from his mouth, ready to tear the bastard apart, but through the carnage, eviscerated gore that was Benrey's face, he somehow found it in him to sing some Calm Down blue.

It was Gordon's fault. He let his guard down, and got angry. He smothered it all back down within a second, hissing something about balls as he turned back to the group and beckoned them down the hall. He felt… more dangerous. Like a true predator. It was probably Darnold's potion, but he felt like he could go on a murdering spree. Not like they hadn't been doing so before, but it was different this time.

More visceral.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be makin maybe one to two more stories in their series watch out babes


End file.
